<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abnormal titan by idkijustworkheresoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560698">Abnormal titan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkijustworkheresoo/pseuds/idkijustworkheresoo'>idkijustworkheresoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkijustworkheresoo/pseuds/idkijustworkheresoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure titans want one thing and one thing only, to eat humans. This titan had something else in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. walking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking. That was all I was doing. Where? I don't know. I just feel like walking, as if I have somewhere to be. I'm sure that I'll run into something eventually, but for now.....I'm just walking. I seem bigger than I remember, but who am I to say that, as I don't remember almost anything. From time to time, I see others like me. What are they called again..........hm. Can't remember. Still walking. I'm surprised that my feet aren't tired yet, I've been walking for quite a while now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh. I see something. It's like a wall. Though there seems to be a hole in it.  Am I going to the wall? It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice. As I'm walking right towards it, others also seem to be intrigued by the wall. Or maybe they're looking for something else. I don't know. Oh wow. I'm already at the wall. Hm, humans must have lived here at some point. I doubt anyone is alive anymore. But for some reason, I'm still walking. There's another opening. I honestly don't want to continue anymore, but I'm still walking. It seems that others have also found this wall.  By their behavior, I can assume that they had a part of wiping out anyone who lived here.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     still walking                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    still walking                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    still walking                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Walking, and walking and....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wait. The others are going towards something. I am too. I wonder what it is.  Oh, I think I see it. It's....... humans. They're alive. At least some of them, anyway. Why are the others chasing them? They're not gonna try and eat them are they? It's not like we have the body parts to do so. They are. I need to do something. Why am I still walking. I need to move..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>move.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                             </p><p>Move.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>MOVE.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a bit of a blur, but I was able to help the poor humans, trying to escape. I ended up having to kill the others. Can't tell if I feel bad or not. Probably not. For once, I'm not walking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I fought. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I killed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And now, I'm sitting down...... relaxing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. different things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as I wanted to keep sitting down, I got up and started walking again. With no specific location. Just walking cause I can. This time though, I'm actually taking breaks, looking at everything around me. I feel more aware now. I've also noticed how different I look to the others. I just look like, from what I could see, a bigger version of the humans. The others have some type of feature that's very exaggerated compared to the humans. For example, I saw one with a giantantic nose, and huge eyes. Though, there are very very few that actually look like a bigger version of a human.</p><p>Even though I feel like I'm going nowhere, I also feel like I'm going <em>somewhere</em>. I'm not sure where yet. Until then, I guess I'll just be walking like I always do, clueless as ever. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  Walking..                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      Walking....                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          Walk-    </p><p>I wonder if I could do something other than walking. Like.... I don't know, climb a tree? I just, <em>need </em>to do something other than just plain walking. And then it hit me. What if I tried talking? I never done it before, and I haven't seen the others try it either, so maybe I could do it. Here goes nothing</p><p>"..........." Damn it. </p><p>It was like nothing could come out. Not even a yell. Even the others could do that. So why can't I? Now being extremely discriminated on doing anything, I just lay down, and look at the sky. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~timeskip~ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightfall hits, and like always, I can't move. I've always wondered why the others and I could never be able to move at night. Still laying down on my back, I enjoy the stars. I sometimes wonder how I could remember random things, however I can't remember what my own species is, or how I got in the position I'm in today. Memories are very weird.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. thank you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning hit, and I was finally able to walk once more. This time, I knew where I was going. At some point, I'd seen something far away, guessing it's another wall, and I'm curious as to what's on the other side. Instead of walking, I actually start to run. I got to the wall much quicker than I thought I would. It's not damaged though, at least from what I can see. Usually, I would probably just turn around, but then I heard screams. I honestly don't know what happened but next thing you know I'm climbing the damn wall. Wtf.</p><p>Anyway, I get to the top and see.......two of the others fighting each other and causing a lot of destruction. Awesome. I slide down to the ground, hurting my hand a bit in the process, and look to see if I can get any context to what's going on. Instead of getting information, I see a child whose leg is trapped under a boulder. My first thought was to help the poor kid. Then I realized I might be a bit terrifying. So cautiously, I approach the child and take off the boulder. I was going to run before they could see me, but it was too late. </p><p>Right off the bat, the child was horrified, but didn't move or yell. I bend down to the child's level and hold out my hand. The child's stares at it for a while, still thinking on whether to trust me or not. Wouldn't be surprised if they didn't. But, the child looks up at me and asks if I can take them to their family. I sit there for moment. 1, because I don't want to be looking in the wrong areas and getting ourselves both killed. And 2, if I do agree and find that their family is dead, I don't know what I would do. </p><p>But I agreed anyway. </p><p>The child sat on my shoulder while I looked around to see if I can find anyone in the destroyed homes. The child spots their family, which are hiding behind some debris. I kneel a couple meter away, trying not to scare them. They hide away, until they the child on my shoulder. They instantly come out and I put the child down so they can have their reunion. As that's happening, I hear something coming towards us. It was they huge boulder flying right at us. I use my left hand as a shield for the family, and use my right hand to stop the boulder. </p><p>It ended up breaking into multiple smaller pieces in my hand. I check on the family which are unharmed and safe for now. I gestured to carry them somewhere more safe, and they agreed. So here I am, walking around, finding a couple more survivors which are now either on my head or my shoulders, trying to find a place that will protect while buildings are being destroyed. I find an area that hasn't been touched so I can assume that the debris can't reach here. I put all of the survivors down and go to find the others. As I'm walking, I hear the child say...</p><p>"Thank you!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. fun...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although I've been saving quite a few people, I still feel bad for the people I couldn't save. At this point, I could care less if someone sees me, I'm just trying to be helpful here. But, something must of happened to the two others since the fighting stopped. With curiosity getting the better of me, I go over to see what's happening. I know, it's stupid, but it's so long since I've been doing things other than walking. I was just about to turn the corner when I felt something poke my back. I quickly turn around to be faced by a person with little to no expression. I move out the way, taking out the wire, and try to go see what's going on once again. </p><p>I saw many people with the same clothing as the person I saw, along with the two others dying, and a person in some type of clear rock. How the hell are they still alive?! They were probably the closest out of everyone else! I turn my head in confusion, and just in time too, as the person before was about to attack me again. Am I that scary? I can see that they're getting frustrated to which I respond with a confused look. The person stops. And stares. They turn and say something to one of the other people and someone with glasses comes over and stands on one of the roofs next to me.</p><p>"Who are you?" The person asks.</p><p>"......." can't talk.</p><p>"Oh, you can't talk, can you?"</p><p>I shake my head.</p><p>"Hm. Can you write it down?" I don't remember how to write. I know I can, I just don't remember how. I can read though.</p><p>I shake my head.</p><p>"Well, can you get out of titan form?" </p><p>I turn my head to the side in confusion. Titan, form?</p><p>"You are a titan shifter, aren't you?"</p><p>Titan, shifter?</p><p>"Oh my god. Levi, I think it's a pure titan!!!" the person with the glasses shout</p><p>"Eh? Impossible. How can a titan be this intelligent? Their definitely a titan shifter."</p><p>What's up with titan shifters? What are they? Am I a titan shifter?</p><p>"I don't know, I don't believe titan shifters would be this confused about titan shifters, or titans in general. Plus, how will we found if it's a titan shifter or not?"</p><p>  "Easy. We cut it's nape. If it dies, it dies. If a person comes out, it's a shifter." </p><p>"WAAAAAAHHH!?!?!?!? We can't do that! If it is a pure titan, I can use it to get information!" </p><p>They kept arguing, so I decided to sit down and wait. I looked around to find a lot of people staring at me. Particularly this one person. They had short black hair, and black eyes. I don't know if I'm just going crazing, but it was as if they were telling me through their stare that they wanted me dead. And I thought I was scary. </p><p>"Hey." I look up to find the person who was attacking me."You're gonna come with us. Doing anything funny, and you're dead. Got it?" Damn, why are these people scarier than me?! I sighed through my nose and nodded. Maybe I can learn a bit more about myself, more specifically, what I am. I slowly get up, almost forgetting how big I am compared to everyone. </p><p>"Levi, Hange. What is this?" I look down to find a person with very short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very tall compared to the others as well. </p><p>"Commander Erwin! I think we found a pure titan with intelligence!" </p><p>"You're kidding. Right?" He looks at the person I assumed to be Levi.</p><p>"We're not one-hundred percent sure, I think it's a titan shifter." Levi turns and glares at me. I get a shiver down my spine.</p><p> Commander Erwin came up to me and stared. I don't think they were trying to be intimidating, but they scared me anyway. </p><p>"What were you planning to do with it?" Commander Erwin asks.</p><p>"We were gonna bring it with us, I'm curious about its behavior. Plus I think I can get information from it." Hange says. Commander Erwin sighs, and after a moment of silence, he agrees. But on one condition. That I should always have someone be with me to watch over. Hange immediately volunteered to watch over me.</p><p>This is going to be fun...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. beast titan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know, ever since I found the walls, I wondered what they used and how they made it so tall. Never did I think the walls were made of my own kind. I stare at the wall in shock, trying to process what I'm seeing. There was a.. titan as they call it, in the wall. And it was still alive too. I first thought why the titan wasn't moving, then I remembered how we can't move in sunlight. My second thought was how can a titan be this big. Most of the others I've seen are either my size or under, never this big. I was so focused on the wall that I didn't realize that someone was about to be dropped from the top of wall. From what I heard, that person knew that there were titans in the walls.  </p><p>I was pretty much just sitting down, or following Hange, until I heard something. And I felt as if I lost control over myself, and I started walking somewhere. I tried to find someone but no one was near me and I couldn't say anything. So there I was, just walking. I really hoped I wouldn't have to do this again. I've tried grabbing some buildings but they end up just crumbling in my hand. I've tried turning around, and it almost worked until I turned right back around to the direction I was going.</p><p>And I'm not sure if it's because I have good hearing, or I wasn't as far as I thought i was, but I end hearing a tiny "Where's the titan!?" Well, at least now they realize that I'm missing. </p><p>I have absolutely no idea where I am anymore. I'm just in a area with a lot of grass and a couple of trees here and there. I've finally stopped walking, but I don't know how to get back, so I guess I'll just sit here for now. It's actually not that bad. Oh look, there are the others. Titans, right? Wait. The titans..are in the wall. Last time I checked this wall was still intact. And according to my observations over time, titans can't climb walls. So how the heck did they get here?! Whatever the case might be, I have to go and see where they're going in case they find people, as I've recently learned that us titans eat humans. Why? I have no idea.</p><p>As I'm walking I hear a very loud voice, too loud to be human. And then I found the weirdest looking creature I have ever laid eyes on. And that's saying something considering I've been around titans for a long time. It has a lot of hair, and it's arms, legs, and head are quite disproportion.  The creature looks over at me and talks. Talks. Are you kidding me right now.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" It asked.</p><p>I look to the left, and then to the right. And pointed my finger at me asking if it's taking about me.</p><p>"Yes I'm talking to you. By the way, you're a titan shifter aren't you?" It says.</p><p>I've yet to learn about what a titan shifter is, so I shrug my shoulders. </p><p>It stares at me for while, to the point where I get a little uncomfortable. I try and take a step back, but it instantly notices.</p><p>"Don't leave." Somehow, I stop. It was as if I was being controlled, like how I was forced to walk all the way here. It grins after seeing that I stopped, and I get chill up my spine. I might as well be the least scariest thing here.  It tells me to stay here while it walks away, leaving me to stand here for god knows how long. I was at least able to sit, so I sat and waited to be found. I really hope I get found...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. nighttime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uh-oh. The sun is setting. I won't be able to move. Do I just give up and wait 'til the sun rises? Or do I try to walk now and see how far I get? Might as well make the best of what I can do now. Oh look, more titans. How did they even get in here. From as much as I can see, the wall is still intact. Maybe the beast might have something to do with it. It seems out of place compare to the others. But then again, I also feel a bit out of place. When Hange said I'm an "aware" titan, I wonder what they meant. Are the others not "aware"? Are they just mindlessly walking around eating humans 'cause they can? It would make sense but.. what does that make me? Am I like that beast? Or maybe it's what they call a titan shifter. I still want to know what that is. So many questions. </p><p>Crap, I can't move. Great. I guess I'll just stay her- wait. How? Am I hallucinating? There are titans...still moving after dark. How is this even possible?! Why can't I do that? Do the humans know this? What do I do? I can't do anything! I need to get up. I need to move. Even if it's just a little bit. Just a small twitch will do. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>I did it. I moved. Sure, it was only my finger, but it's progress. Maybe if I can just move my hand....Ah! There we go! I can do this. Little by little, I'm slowly moving my limbs. Almost there. Maybe I can try sitting up.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>...</p><p>Nothing. Damn it. What now? I was making so much progress and I yet I can't do it. People are probably dying right now and what am I doing? Laying here moving my arms and legs here and there. I'm pretty much useless. I can only hope that the humans are okay. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun is finally rising. I get up as soon as I can and run. As I'm running, very faintly, I hear people. I quickly turn and run to the sound and soon enough I find a....what was a called again? OH! A castle. I think I see Hange! I slow down to inspect the situation, and it seems the titans have gotten to the humans. I'm not sure why, but my instincts kick in and I immediately run straight into a tian, trying to dodge the humans. The titan actually tries to bite me, but I grab it's bottom jaw and throw it far away from the castle, unintentionally ripping it's jaw in the process. Looking at them, they are quite small compared to me. I knew most, if not all titans were smaller than me, but these were especially tiny, for a titan anyway.I turn to see the humans gathered around a person who seems to severely injured. But they're all looking at me. </p><p>  "KAI!" I hear Hange yell. Kai huh? Is that my new name?</p><p>"I'm so glad you're here! Where were you!? That was so cool what you did!" While Hange praises and solds me at the same time, I see the same person with the short black hair and deadly stare. I see they're accompanied by a person with the same length hair as the person but blonde. There was another person with shorter brown hair and teal eyes. Although their stare isn't as deadly, it still kind of scary. </p><p>"Kai? Hello!" I look down to see Hange trying to get my attention. I kneel down to try to match their height better. Some of the humans back away in fear, but I don't mind. I think I would be scared too being so close to something 4 times my size. </p><p>"Let's go to Wall Rose, we'll regroup there." Hange says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. the armored and colossal titan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the most I've done in practically forever. I wonder if I'm always gonna have adventures like these being with the humans. I could maybe even find out how I got into this position I'm in now as a titan. Despite being a titan for as long as I can remember, I have a feeling there was time before that. Or maybe I'm just going crazy. Who knows. Currently, I'm just sitting on top of the wall, trying not be in way, although it's sometimes inevitable. I see the injured person from the castle being raised to the top of wall. And even though I'm a good distance away from everyone, I could still hear Hange and a another blonde person were discussing what they should do with the injured person, which using context clues their name being Ymir. Huh, the name sounds vaguely familiar. </p><p> One of the humans who seem to be a soldier was bold enough to walk up to me. I pay no attention, mostly because I didn't want to interact. But alas, the soldier did not get the hint at all, and kept standing there. What do they want from me? I finally turn towards them and they jump out of fear. Oh, it's that one blonde kid who was next to that scary person. </p><p>"Uh, Hello. Hange told us that you were an abnormal titan that's "aware", and I wanted to see for myself, if that's okay." The blonde was a little on the timid side, a little surprised they made it this far. Though I can see them having brains rather than the brawn. They look like they were about to say something but one of the other soldiers called them over. </p><p>"I have to go, uh, bye," They wave and were about to immediately run off if it wasn't for me waving back. They were quite shocked to say the least. After snapping out of their shock they run off to go to their comrades. </p><p>Well wasn't that a interesting interaction. I look towards the sky and enjoy the rain. I honestly can't remember the last time it rained. It's sad considering it's my favorite weather. It feels nostalgic in a way-</p><p>"Five years ago we demolished the wall and began our attack on humanity. I'm the armored titan, and he's the colossal titan."   </p><p>I don't how I heard this and only heard this and I don't know why, but something tells me that those words don't mean anything good. I turn to where I heard this and saw the same person with the teal eyes, along with a broad, blonde person with a taller person with no distinctive features other than their height. How many blondes are there? I decide to continue listening, I'm quite curious what's gonna happen. </p><p>"Eren, if you come with us, we won't have to destroy any more of the walls. Understand?" The blonde says.</p><p>So they're the ones that destroyed the walls. And if I'm getting this right, they are what you call a titan shifter! I mean, there's no way they can destroy a 50 meter wall made with titans as humans. I already kind of find it hard they did that as titans. So humans can turn into titans. Interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>